Acéptame
by GinOkazaki
Summary: Es por eso que se odiaba así mismo, había caido enamorado por una persona perteneciente a la raza que más detesta: un demonio.
1. Chapter 1

El Dios Choromatsu se encontraba sentado a lado de una fuente. En ella podía ver el mundo de los vivos, le encantaba mirar a esas criaturas que a pesar de sus maldades siempre contenían amor por más mínimo que fuera. Y es por eso que detestaba a los demonios, sabía que ellos eran los que hacían cometer a los humanos atrocidades inexplicables para después poder devorar, sin pena alguna, su alma.

Es por eso que se odiaba así mismo, había caído enamorado por una persona perteneciente a la raza que más detesta: un demonio.

》》》》》》》

Fue hace poco que conoció a un demonio de lo más particular, si bien podía llegar a ser igual de malvado que sus otros allegados, pero había una diferencia con él a comparación de los otros y esto era que tenía más conciencia de lo que aparentaba sobre sí mismo y los demás a su alrededor.

Esto había llenado de curiosidad a Choromatsu por lo que decidió espiarlo y que mejor oportunidad para hacerlo que en la semana que le tocaba vigilar a los demonios para que estos no hicieran peores maldades que las que ya hacen. Fue así como pudo ver acciones por parte de ese demonio que podrían ser consideradas como nobles de no ser por que fuera un ser maligno por naturaleza.

Lo que siguió a continuación tomó por sorpresa, con un pequeño toque de pánico, a Choromatsu quien no estaba preparado para ese momento.

\- Hey, desde hace tiempo he notado que me observas, ¿buscas algo de mi?- Al oír esto el de ojos verdes no pudo más que voltear hacía la dirección de donde provenía esa voz. Sabía muy bien de quien era esa voz, la había escuchado antes pero se negaba a creer que el dueño de la voz se encontrara ahí hablándole a él.

Ahí estaba, el demonio a quien

constantemente vigilaba se encontraba parado justo enfrente de él con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

\- Jajajajaja, parece que te he asustado, no te preocupes no haré nada malo...solo quiero saber por que me has estado vigilando es incómodo ¿sabes? Pareciera que estas acosando a la persona que te gusta - Al terminar de decir esto el demonio soltó una risa.

Tenía puesto un saco negro, por debajo llevaba una camisa roja y llevaba puesta una corbata negra, su pantalón era negro también y sus zapatos eran igual de oscuros; en su espalda sobresalían dos grandes alas parecidas a las de los murciélagos y sobre su cabeza habían dos pequeños cuernos.

\- ¿Hah? ¿Gustarme? ¿En que cabeza cabe esa ridícula idea? La única razón por la que te vigilo es por que eres un espécimen raro - Decía mientras observaba atentamente al demonio.

De improviso éste se acercó rápidamente al pequeño Dios que no pudo reaccionar rápido.

\- Jajajajaja puede ser... pero tú también eres un espécimen raro, los demás Dioses no llevan una patética corona de hierba sobre sus cabezas aparte de que nunca se atreverían a dirigirme la palabra - El demonio comenzó a jugar con su cola que sobresalía del pantalón.

\- ¡Es algo que usan los novatos! no es patética. ¡T- Tú eres el patético! - Había mentido, ningún otro Dios llevaba una corona como la de él. No sabía que responder el de ojos verdes, a él le gustaba la pequeña corona que llevaba, le gustaba diferenciarse aunque sea un poco de los demás y además le encantaba el color verde. Para él el verde es vida.

\- ¡Ehhh! ¡¿Así como así?! Qué injusto - El de ojos rojos hizo un puchero mientras decía esto. Era un puchero adorable pero era tan infantil esa acción que hizo al Dios reír e inmediatamente se tapó la boca con sus dos manos mostrando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Me has caído bien. Desde ahora tú serás mi entretenimiento cada vez que me aburra. Y debo agregar que no se ve mal esa toga en ti. - Dijo el de traje con una sonrisa perversa.

\- Tú...maldito pervertido - La cara de Choromatsu se había vuelto completamente roja.

\- Debo irme, nosotros lo demonios también tenemos trabajo. - Mientras emprendía el vuelo oyó la voz del pequeño Dios.

\- Espera ¿Como te llamas? - Y con una sonrisa en su rostro el demonio contestó.

\- Osomatsu - Tras decir esto desapareció de la vista de Choromatsu.

》》》》》》》

Había pasado tiempo desde que ellos se habían vuelto amigos o eso quería pensar Osomatsu ya que para el de ojos verdes eran simplemente conocidos.

El demonio había estado visitando al Dios novato cada vez que se aburría, le divertía hacerlo enojar pero le gustaba más hacerlo sonrojar. Se había dado cuenta que le encantaba ver a Choromatsu sonrojado, le parecía algo adorable.

Las visitas que hacía Osomatsu al pequeño Dios se habían vuelto más seguidas, ya no lo hacía solo para entretenerse, lo hacía para poder verlo y pasar tiempo con él.

Un día se le ocurrió invitar al de ojos verde al mundo humano, quería ir al Hanami con él, era un espectáculo tan bello, un paisaje que nunca encontraría el pequeño Dios en el cielo donde vivía.

\- ¿Qué te parece? Vamos, vamos. Será divertido. - El demonio comenzó a volar haciendo círculos dejando que Choromatsu fuera el centro de ese círculo.

\- No puedo, tengo trabajo que hacer. - Una parte de él no quería ir, pero la otra se moría por ir. Quería conocer el mundo humano y también quería pasar tiempo con el demonio.

Tenía trabajo que hacer, no podía ser irresponsable y nuevamente su respuesta fue un no.

No quería admitirlo pero realmente era amigo de Osomatsu, le daba vergüenza admitirlo y aunado a eso en el paraíso estaba estrictamente prohibido ser amigo de un ser maligno incluso de hablarle; gracias a eso se había llevado varias reprimendas de sus superiores.

Sin embargo, no pensaba dejar de hablarle a aquél demonio que se había convertido en alguien especial para él aun si eso significaba recibir más castigos por sus jefes.

\- ¡Qué aburrido! ¿No se supone que los Dioses son buenas personas que ayudan al prójimo? - Dicho esto emprendió su plan para hacer que Choromatsu accediera a ir.

\- ¡Claro que lo somos, más no con demonios! - Sin darse cuenta comenzó a caer en el juego del de ojos rojos.

\- ¡¿Ehhhh?¡ Eso es aun peor, ¡son unos racistas! Deberían ser más como nosotros los demonios que no discriminamos a nadie...ah... ¡eso quiere decir que ustedes son peores que nosotros! - Divertido con todo esto notó como el de ojos verdes se enfurecía al haberlo comparado con aquellos seres que tanto odiaba el pequeño Dios. - Si vienes conmigo demostrarás que me equivoqué al haber dicho lo anterior y aceptaré que los Dioses del cielo no son unos soberbios - Esperó la respuesta del Dios que en esos momentos se notaba desconcertado.

Choromatsu estaba realmente confundido, ¿Como había llegado a esa situación? No sabía que era lo que tenía en mente Osomatsu; dirigió su mirada hacia el de ojos rojos y se sorprendió, el demonio lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa burlona pero comprensiva y cálida.

Entonces comprendió, Osomatsu le había dado la oportunidad y la excusa perfecta para ir con él. Lo miró y dio su respuesta - Iré -.

Había ganado, con tan sólo una palabras había logrado convencer a Choromatsu de ir al mundo humano con él. Sabía muy bien de los problemas que angustiaban al de ojos verde y había decidido darle una buena excusa para que fuera con él, realmente había funcionado y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Decidido empezó a planear el viaje.

》》》》》》》》

Los personajes no son míos son propiedad de Akatsuka sensei, que en paz descanse.

Hola, espero que les haya interesado la historia y se que debería de estar actualizando mejor el fic de KaraTodo pero...me llegó la inspiración para escribir esta historia. :"v ( Amo el OsoChoro)

¿Tendrá continuación? Por supuesto que sí, necesito hacer mi dosis de romance y drama.

Espero les haya gustado. Hasta luego.

PD: perdonen mi horrible redacción y ortografía

PD 2: La carátula (la imagen) no es mía. El Crédito es a su respectivo artista.


	2. Chapter 2

Llegó el día tan esperado. Osomatsu fue contento a por Choromatsu. El siempre era el que lo visitaba al cielo, no podía dejar que el Dios novato bajara a las profundidades del infierno por él, se lo comerían vivo los demás demonios que se encontraban ahí o peor...podrían convertirlo en un esclavo sexual y como el apetito sexual de los demonios es grande se corría el riesgo de que la segunda opción fuera la más probable.

Si alguien convertiría en un esclavo sexual al de ojos verde ese sería él. Le dio risa esto mientras pensaba en las posibles respuestas que le daría su querido amigo si le escuchaba decir eso, cosa que le causo más gracia.

Al llegar con Choromatsu pudo notar que éste se encontraba desanimado. Cuando le pregunto que le ocurría éste sólo respondió en que le dolía el estómago. Osomatsu sabía que era mentira lo que le decía, pero no quería presionarlo para que le contase.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Por donde salimos querido Choromatsu? - Se podía notar bastante animado el demonio, realmente estaba entusiasmado por el viaje que harían juntos.

\- Mmm, si nos sumergirnos en la fuente que se encuentra cerca del sitio en donde viven los ángeles creo que podremos llegar allá sin ningún problema. - Señalo la dirección en donde se encontraba tal sitio y recordó algo. - Tendremos que ocultar tus alas, cuernos y cola. Los ángeles son muy agresivos cuando se trata de demonios. - se notaba preocupado el pequeño Dios.

\- Mmm, ¿No tendrían que ser más bien los Dioses así? - Al momento en que decía esto desapareció sus rasgos de la raza a la que pertenecía y se puso una toga que le dio Choromatsu. - Ugh, nunca me gustará esta ropa... solo se ve bien en ti - Miro maliciosamente al de ojos verde.

\- Calla y sígueme - Un ligero sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas - A los Dioses no les interesa pelear con demonios, lo ven innecesario. En cambio, los ángeles, son más cuidadosos, podríamos decir que le tienen rencor a los demonios debido a que han habido compañeros suyos que han caído en la depravación por culpa de esos seres malignos. Muchos ángeles han sido descarriados del buen camino y como resultado se convirtieron en ángeles caídos.

Recordó como lloran los ángeles ante terrible situación. Es un horrible espectáculo de ver y oír. Ver llorar a un ser tan bello como lo es el ángel entristece demasiado a cualquiera que vea tal escena.

Mientras seguía su camino no se dio cuenta de que Osomatsu lo seguía pensativo. El de ojos rojos quería decir algo, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada. Sabía que no era su deber decirle acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de esos seres "bellos", pronto lo descubriría, tarde o temprano todos lo hacen.

\- Bien, hemos llegado - El pequeño Dios tocó la fuente, estaba tibia el agua. Miro al demonio que se encontraba a su lado y observó que se encontraba incómodo, miraba la fuente con cierto recelo. - ¿Qué ocurre Osomatsu? -

\- Hey, ¿seguro que esto no me hará daño? estoy casi seguro de que ésta agua está bendita, ¿Quieres que muera? Waaaa Choromatsu me tendió una trampa...- Entre sus adentros se reía el malvado demonio que gustaba, como siempre, hacer bromas al novato Dios que en esos momentos comenzaba a decirle, de forma nerviosa y enojada, que no era peligrosa esa fuente. Al ver esto supo que el de ojos verdes no sabía si el agua estaba bendecida o no, esto lo inquieto un poco.

\- No está bendecida - Al oír esto Choromatsu y Osomatsu se giraron para ver quien era el que les había resuelto su duda.

Choromatsu abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Era Jyushimatsu, un ángel amigo suyo.

\- Jyushimatsu ¿Qué haces por aquí? - Dijo nervioso el de ojos verdes.

Osomatsu comenzó a inspeccionar al ángel que se encontraba en frente suyo. Tenía ojos color miel y una sonrisa enorme que parecía nunca quitársele. Llevaba puesta una toga blanca, pero era muy distinta a la que llevaba Choromatsu, al menos la del ángel era decente.

\- Ya sabía yo que no estaba bendecida - Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se rascaba la nariz.

\- ¡¿Entonces para que fue todo ese acto anterior?! - Comentó el Dios cruzado de brazos mientras veía al demonio.

\- ¡Ehhhh! ¡Pero parecías asustado! - Jyushimatsu dijo esto mientras señalaba a Osomatsu. - ¿Quién eres? ¿Te da miedo el agua?...Ah, ¿Eres alérgico al agua bendita? - Decía todo esto con una gran sonrisa el ángel.

\- No, no, no Jyushimatsu. Debiste de haber dicho "Oh, pero que valiente es Osomatsu al arriesgarse a salir lastimado con tal de salir de paseo con Choromatsu" - El de ojos rojos infló su pecho mientras decía esto.

\- ¡Eso le quita todo lo conmovedor y romántico que pudo ser! Maldición, Jyushimatsu aun no me respondes, ¿Qué haces aquí? - Comenzaba a irritarse el de ojos verde pero en el fondo se reía de las cosas que decía el demonio.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Voy al mundo humano! ¡Iré a un partido de Baseball ¡HOME RUN! - La sonrisa del ángel se volvió más grande y comenzó a abanicar como si tuviera un bate entre su manos. - ¿Y ustedes a donde van? -

\- ¡Vamos a ver las flores de cerezo! Prácticamente es una cita. Sí, eso es, tendremos una cita. - El demonio se giro y pudo ver como Chromatsu se había quedado estupefacto al oír lo que dijo. Después sonrió al notar como comenzaba a teñirse de rojo su cara.

\- N-No ..¡Tú, idiota! - Iba a decir más pero se vio interrumpido por el ángel.

\- Entonces vamos - Se acerco a ambos chicos, tomó del brazo a Osomatsu que se encontraba aún distraído viendo al Dios sonrojado. El demonio no supo cuando ni como pero se encontraba alejado del suelo, miro hacía abajo y vio que era Jyushimatsu quien lo sostenía con sus dos brazos. El ángel se acercó más a la fuente, hizo sus dos brazos hacía atrás ignorando las protestas y chillidos del demonio y lo lanzó a la fuente. Se giró y le tendió su mano al Dios - Choromatsu-sama, vamos -

El de ojos verdes sonrió y acepto la mano que le ofrecían. Juntos, ángel y Dios, se sumergieron en el agua.

Llegaron rápidamente y al salir de un pequeño lago se encontraron con Osomatsu que sonreía mientras una vena se le hinchaba del enojo.

\- Muchas gracias Jyushimatsu por lanzarme al agua sin previo aviso, fue muy divertido - Miraba al ángel que no hacía más que sonreír.

\- De nada, fue sencillo ¿verdad? - Obviamente no había entendido el sarcasmo del de ojos rojo y tampoco había visto las heridas que éste tenía.

Antes de que el demonio pudiera hacerle algo al ángel el pequeño Dios intervino diciendo que ya tenían que irse debido a lo tarde que se les hacia.

\- Wohhh ¡El juego ya casi comienza! ¡HUSTLE, HUSTLE! ¡MUSCLE, MUSCLE! ¡Nos vemos! ¡HUSTLE, HUSTLE! ¡MUSCLE, MUSCLE! - El ángel poco a poco se fue perdiendo de vista entre las calles.

\- Bien, primero vayamos al hostal, debemos cambiarnos de ropa e ir de compras - Osomatsu comenzó a caminar, mientras silbaba una melodía volteo a ver al Dios que estaba atrás suyo; no podía creer lo adorable que se veía el de ojos verde. El Dios novato miraba asombrado a todas partes, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo, su boca permanecía abierta en todo momento. Ahora el niño parecía él y no el demonio.

\- Dame la mano pequeño Choromatsu, seguro te pierdes si no te cuido bien - Comenzó a reír mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo.

Choromatsu acepto a regañadientes la mano del demonio. Mientras ignoraba el hecho de que sus mejillas adquirían calor observaba atentamente su alrededor, no podía creer que al fin estuviera en el mundo terrenal, un mundo que siempre había querido visitar por todas las maravillas que escuchaba de el por parte de Dioses de más alta categoría y por algunos ángeles. Los humanos vivían en un sitio tan bello, creaban tantas cosas maravillosas.

Habían llegado a un camino un tanto solitario, rodeado de pasto, árboles, plantas y flores. El camino subía una pendiente, realmente era una bella senda por la que caminaban; se encontraban ya solos en ese sitio, solo se escuchaba el sonido del aire que provocaba al golpear las hojas de los árboles, se oían también el gorjeo de los gorriones y al igual que el sonido de otros animales que Choromatsu no pudo identificar.

Al llegar a la cima se podía ver no muy lejos de donde se encontraban un monasterio. El de ojos verdes quedó asombrado por la bella estructura que se encontraba a pocos metros de él, no era muy grande el recinto, era pequeño pero impresionante, se le veía antiguo.

\- Bien, hemos llegado - Había llegado ya a la puerta principal. - Aquí es donde nos hospedaremos.

\- Espera, espera, espera, espera. ¿En un monasterio? ¿Tú, durmiendo en un monasterio? A todo esto ¿qué te hace pensar que esto es un hostal en el que te puedes hospedar así como así? -

\- Bueno, es barato ¿no? - Tras decir esto el demonio agarró la aldaba que se encontraba en la puerta y comenzó a tocar con eso la puerta.

\- Ah...Sigo pensando que esto esta mal de alguna forma - Decía Choromatsu mientras se tocaba la frente.

Escucharon unos pasos acercándose del otro lado de la puerta, una persona abrió y se mostró ante los viajeros; tenía unos ojo del color del cielo, llevaba puesto un traje eclesiástico negro con sonata, llevaba alrededor del cuello una estola de color azul y calzaba unos zapatos negros. Con mirada amable hablo con los dos recién llegados.

\- Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Karamatsu, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? -

* * *

Yay, han aparecido Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu (?)

Bueno, ¿qué puedo decirles?, espero les haya gustado. Espero no haya habido un error en la historia.

PD: Perdonen mi redacción y ortografía. :"(

Perdonen también si no les he contestado sus reviews (cosa que les agradezco mucho TTuTT) pero he estado ocupada y no he podido ponerne las pilas para todo lo que tengo que hacer y eso a pesar de que estoy de vacaciones. Los amo, espero les haya gustado. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Quiénes seras las siguientes otp que aparecerán? :v jajaja

NOTA: Los personajes no son míos son de Akatsuka sensei, que en paz descanse.

Gracias por leer. ¡Saludos!


End file.
